


Basic Sickness

by Elle_Monson



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: COVID-19, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Mild Angst, Pitch Perfect Renaissance, Sweet, quarantine fluff, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Monson/pseuds/Elle_Monson
Summary: Chloe snaps the mask over her face and replies, “I was always smart, you just weren’t paying attention.  Vet school didn’t hurt either.  Now come on.  I’m going to rest, why don’t you go get some work done.  You can’t nanny me all day.  You’ve got more important things to do.”Beca shakes her head.  “What could be more important than this?”  She says, stressing each syllable.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 17
Kudos: 59
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	Basic Sickness

The nightmare disguises itself, at first, as a dream. It’s a soft, fluffy, fun dream because really, being stuck with Chloe in their small home as COVID-19 sweeps the nation is a pretty delightful way for Beca to spend the start of a pandemic.

Chloe insists on going to work, because, “I’m a healthcare professional, Beca. My patients need me!”

“Baby, your patients are dogs.”

“That doesn’t mean they magically don’t need me anymore!”

She’s so cute in her scrubs covered with puppies, Beca can’t help but sneak a long look after her as she heads out the door.

Beca can work on music from home. She prefers it, actually. She spends her days composing, mixing, and working on lyrics for her solo project. Time flies by with her hunching over her desk in their small office. 

Before she knows it, Chloe is always popping back in the door, freshly home from work, saying things like, “Babe did you remember to eat lunch today?” and “I told you not to sit like that. You’re going to have lower back problems when you get old. Remember _I’m_ the one who’s gonna have to take care of you.”

After dinner they’ll curl up on the couch and watch whatever’s on Hulu or Netflix. Chloe always tries to put the news on but Beca always says, “Yikes, can we not? The news is such a downer,” and then she’ll kiss any protests or concerns off Chloe’s lips. They keep up with all the pertinent news online anyway.

**

Chloe starts working half days which is great. For once Beca can sleep in and still wake up to Chloe’s arm wrapped tightly around her waist, and her warm breath on the back of her neck.

There’s actually time for pillow talk in the mornings now.

“Remember when you dated Jesse for four years and ruined everybody’s lives?” Chloe teases one morning.

Beca sighs but smiles as she says, “I remember it especially well because you remind me about it once a month at least.”

Chloe nuzzles be back of Beca’s head with her nose and says, “It’s ok. I forgive you.”

Beca says, “You forgive me? Do you even remember Tom?” as she laughs.

“I never _dated_ Tom, though.”

“Oh, I know. That was my point.”

Chloe lets out a joking little gasp and smacks Beca’s butt.

Beca doesn’t let up though. “Remember when you failed three years of college in a row?”

“That was on purpose. _And_ it worked,” Chloe says with a good deal of satisfaction. “Come on, time to get up. I’ll make you breakfast.”

Chloe gets up, throws a robe over her naked body, and walks towards the kitchen.

“Hey remember Chicago?”

Chloe turns back to Beca. “Who’s Chicago?”

Beca gives her a look. “What do you mean ‘Who’s Chicago’? Chicago’s not a person. I meant the city. We had our first kiss there, remember? Honestly Chloe, nobody’s named ‘Chicago’.”

“Oh right, that trip was amazing.”

Chloe sits back down and they end up cuddling up and reminiscing about that past for an hour before either of them remembers breakfast.

It’s Heaven.

**

One night a couple months after the news of the virus first hit, Beca is headed to turn the TV on when Chloe grabs her hand before she can reach the remote.

“What’s up Chlo?”

“I wanna dance with you.”

“Have you choreographed something for us?”

“No cutie. I mean just us, together, something slow.”

Beca feels a little bit silly but she agrees. Chloe puts on a quiet, intimate song and they slowly dance across their living room. Beca’s head feels like when Chloe kisses her deeply as the song ends.

**

The next morning Chloe sleeps in, even after Beca wakes up and makes coffee. It takes a minute for Beca to remember where the filters are because Chloe _always_ wakes up before her and makes it for Beca, even though Chloe only drinks green tea.

When Beca returns to the bedroom to check on Chloe, she’s awake now, but she looks tired.

“Morning Becs. I can’t lie, I don’t feel great,” Chloe says, her voice a little dull.

“Oh my God. Oh my God, ok this is it. Come on, I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“Beca, calm down. Go to the little cabinet built into the hallway and get the thermometer. There’s actually masks in there. I took a pack from work. Bring it in here too just in case I have a temp.”

Beca sprints to the hallway as Chloe calls after her, “Please don’t hurt yourself!”

Beca nearly drops the thermometer twice just trying to carry it along with the back of masks. Sure, she has two hands but they’re not working right.

Chloe does have a temp and Beca tries to put a mask on suspecting the worst, but Chloe says, “Oh no, we don’t have to cover up your beautiful face. I wear one of these and it’ll protect _you_ from _my_ germs.”

Beca hands Chloe a mask and says, “When did you get to be so smart?”

Chloe snaps the mask over her face and replies, “I was always smart, you just weren’t paying attention. Vet school didn’t hurt either. Now come on. I’m going to rest, why don’t you go get some work done. You can’t nanny me all day. You’ve got more important things to do.”

Beca shakes her head. “ _What could be more important than this?”_ She says, stressing each syllable. This is a nightmare.

Chloe shoos her out of the room anyway.

Beca tries to spend the rest of the day casually waiting on Chloe but Chloe won’t allow it.

“If I _am_ sick, then you being around me this much isn’t going to help anyone.”

_It’ll help me, to be near you, every single day, for the rest of forever_. Beca thinks. But Chloe’s in charge now.

That night when it’s time for bed Chloe apologetically says, “I know the last time you had to sleep in the office it was because you couldn’t stop swearing in front of my mother after you had one mixed drink at her birthday, but I’m feeling pretty rough and I don’t want to sleep in the mask.”

“Of course, I’ll sleep wherever you want me to.”

“That wasn’t true your freshman year of college!” Chloe jokes.

“Ok stop dunking on me and go to sleep. I love you.”

**

The next day Chloe isn’t doing any better, but she insists that hospitals are for the elderly and the immunocompromised.

Beca’s able to get her to drink some orange juice and insists on working in a chair on the other side of the room so she can watch over her.

“What do you think about these lyrics?” Beca asks around midday. 

“When I look you in the eyes, I know I can’t hide it

Those crystal blue pools could be made of diamond

Your whole face, your body, everything’s hypnotizing

Trust me it’s not just my DMs you should slide in”

Chloe smiles. “Is that about me?” She asks in the smuggest, singsong tone she can manage.

Beca rolls her eyes in mild embarrassment. “You know every song I write is about you.”

“I know I just like to hear you say it. It’s decent. Maybe work on the last line a bit more.”

**

The next morning Beca trudges into the bedroom promising herself that no matter what she’s taking Chloe to the hospital but when she gets to the door she sees that Chloe isn’t in the bed and she starts to panic.

Just before she goes into full DEFCON 1 mode, however, she hears the shower running from the bathroom.

She sticks her head in the door and says, “Chloe? You ok?”

“Morning!” Chloe _sounds_ ok. “I feel so much better."

Beca feels like she's waking up from a bad dream. 

"Come and sit in here while I shower?" Chloe's voice sounds warm and clear. "You can sing to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why it's so easy for me to abuse Chloe (the plan was to kill her and make this the prequel to another work I wrote, but THEY WOULDN'T STOP BEING CUTE AND I COULDN'T DO IT.)


End file.
